1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a method of transferring data between different computers, and particularly, a method of transferring data by transferring a transmission identification code corresponding to the data to be transferred through a stylus to achieve data transfer between different tablet computers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apart from the physical difference, the biggest difference between a tablet computer and an ordinary laptop is that a tablet computer takes hand-written format as its input and it has a rotating display screen. At the moment, in comparison to other markets, tablet computers are obviously more commonly distributed in certain markets, including medicine, education, banking, insurance and real estate agency, etc. However, even though tablet computers have been on the market for sale for a period of time, they still have disadvantages like the operational inconvenience of the human interface. Thus, consumers cannot yet broadly accept tablet computers. For example, the stylus of a conventional tablet computer can only operate on the computer that it is attached to or activated on. On this operating computer, the user is able to select objects or files with the stylus, and then click the copy or cut functions of the selected files. At this time, the system gives the selected files or objects a handle, and after that the user move the stylus to the target window to perform focusing before clicking on a paste instruction. The system withdraws the handle recorded and converts it to a corresponding object type, and then executes the paste action. The conventional stylus can only perform cut, copy and paste functions on files or objects within a single machine. When copying or moving files or objects across machines, searching another machine with a wireless connection through network space must be performed before acting on copying or moving the files to the other machine. Therefore, it loses the convenience of using handwriting to control a system in a tablet computer; it also loses the easily controlled human interface advantage of a tablet computer over an ordinary laptop.